Just The Two of Us
by James Eisenhart
Summary: A series of one-shot drabbles that center around Korra and Asami, and their many fun escapades together as a couple. Korrasami (of course). Rated "M" for safety. I own nothing, sadly. Enjoy!
1. Better Than a Dream

**AN:** _The Legend of Korra_ and the characters therein are the property and ingenious creations of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Publishing rights belong to Nicklodeon. I hold no ownership rights to this title whatsoever, and I never will, sadly, or this pairing would be canon. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of this title simply telling a story.

Okay, now that the legal bullsh!t is out of the way, let's get to what you came here for, huh? This is going to a collection of drabbles focused on the good ship "Korrasami", one of my personal favorites from the fandom, next to Borra. I usually don't like slash pairings, but for some reason, these two just work together. Anyhow, this first drabble was inspired by a piece done by CallMePo on DeviantART, called _"A Break From Training"_ (which has sadly been taken down by the mods, but can be found on his tumblr). The music that inspired this drabble was Beethoven's _"Concerto in C Major For Violin, Cello, And Piano, Op. 56 Largo."_

Hope you guys enjoy it, there's more to come!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Better Than a Dream.**

* * *

The soft morning light streamed in through the overhang of trees outside her window, dotting the wooden floor with a bizarre, whimsical pattern.

Just out of sight, the sounds of Republic City could barely be made out to the strained ear as the metropolis awoke to begin the day anew. However, they were still far from the noise and din of the urban sprawl, cradled in the bay upon the Island she called her home away from home. Somewhere on the Temple grounds, a jaylark began to tweet its cheerful song as it sailed on the breeze, happy to be alive. The salty air from the ocean as it rolled in over the island with the morning fog dissipated the second it hit it made landfall, cancelled out by the sweet nectar of the Fire Plums hanging low and ripe upon the branches, like brilliant little orbs of flame.

Beneath the blankets, the Avatar stirred slightly, her body heavy with sleep and exhaustion from the night before, muscles aching and senses dulled, swimming in a cloud of half-slumber as she tried to orient herself. She felt a smooth, oily film of perspiration coating her lean, muscular frame, corresponding with a large, Korra-shaped sweat stain in the sheets that clung to her back and sent light shivers to raise gooseflesh across her skin. She winced a little in discomfort, the morning breeze through the open window only making the cool sensation worse. She felt her nipples on her exposed, perky breasts pucker-up and go erect in response to the cold, a chill of arousal running down her spine as they made contact with another, equally naked form beside her in bed.

In that instant, Korra awoke fully, her beautiful icy blue eyes snapping wide to take in the scene around her. She made a move to raise herself to a seated position with her hands, only to halt suddenly as whomever was next to her stirred as well. All it took was a single, soft whimper of protest to make her stop and look down.

She knew that voice...

Asami looked simply beautiful in the dim, gentle light, her naked skin a soft, stark white porcelain hue that contrasted the Avatar's own mocha-toned flesh. Her hair, like Korra's, pooled about her loosely upon the sheets and pillows like a puddle of ebony silk, shimmering with a strange elegance that bewitched the younger girl and held her still. On her outstretched hand, she wore one of the last remnants of the movement that had nearly torn the city apart, repurposed for a more... Entertaining use, as the two had experienced the previous night. The glossy sheen of sweat that covered her snow-colored dermis, and the wet outline that melded with that of Korra's was a testament to the eventful evening.

The heiress to the Sato Family fortune seemed in a state of blissful sleep, having only left that thoughtful plane for the millisecond Korra had moved beside her. What was once a smiling, placid, dreaming face, had grimaced in discomfort and sadness when the Avatar had tried to rise.

Not wishing her lover an inch of such emotions, Korra smiled warmly and laid back down beside her. Gingerly, she draped an arm reassuringly across her beloved's waist and intertwined her bare fingers with the older girl's gloved ones, the hackles on her arm raising slightly at the clamminess of their flesh once met. Much to her relief, she felt Asami relax at the gesture, a tranquil sigh purring in her throat as the Avatar snuggled intimately against her back. Such closeness filled Korra with an overwhelming sense of belonging, of ease, so much that she found herself slipping back into the gentle embrace of slumber. Her breathing syncing with Asami's, they drifted off into dreamland together in peaceful synergy.

They would get up eventually.

_'Thank the Spirits,'_ thought Korra happily as she felt herself slip away, a smile etched on her flushed face, _'it wasn't a dream.'_

* * *

**AN: **(Smiles approvingly and sighs) Yeah, I hope you guys like fluff, because you're going to see a lot of this here. Granted, I might write a lemony chapter at some point, but for now, I'm content with writing these two lovebirds as thus. Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed the first installment of the drabble series. Please remember to leave a review if you want to (constructive criticism is welcome, flame are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I guess I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


	2. Evening Radio

**AN:** _The Legend of Korra_ and the characters therein are the property and ingenious creations of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Publishing rights belong to Nicklodeon. I hold no ownership rights to this title whatsoever, and I never will, sadly, or this pairing would be canon. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of this title simply telling a story.

Okay, legal stuff's out of the way. On to the story! Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Evening Radio.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Korra!" Asami, shouted from the living room, her voice a mix of impatience and excitement. "It's almost on!"

A quick glance up at the clock in the Sato Estate's kitchen told Korra that her beloved was correct, a sense of urgency rising in her chest as she realized she was coming down to the wire on this one. It was already 7:53pm, only five more minutes left until the show started! Quickly, she ran her gaze over the essentials she'd gathered before her, making a mental checklist that all but finished itself in a matter of seconds. She had her mug of hot cocoa, the bag of marshmallows for Asami's mug that awaited the treats in the living room, the fire fla-

_'Damnit!'_ she swore in annoyance at the pan of steadily rising aluminum foil that sat on the stove to her left, not yet nearly high enough for a properly popped serving of fire flakes. They were key to enjoying the whole show, and they wouldn't be ready in time! There was no way she was going to dart back the kitchen to retrieve them, she'd miss something important! Not to mention there was no way to accurately determine when they were done. Well, other than the putrid stench of burnt kernels signaling a ruined bag.

Glance back at the clock. Only four minutes left. No time!

"Coming!" Korra replied hesitantly, not sure how she was going to figure this one out.

Thankfully, a sudden spark of imaginative ingenuity gave her just the solution she required. Palming a nearby pot-holder, the Avatar deftly laid the still popping snack atop it and, with a little firebending to warm up her hand to the correct temperature, kept the process going as she snatched up her cocoa and briskly stalked back into the living room.

The crisp, buttery, sinus-clearing spicy scent of fire flakes intermingled with the delicious, sweet, and chocolaty aroma of hot cocoa as she turned the corner sharply and made her way to the big, comfy couch at the center of the living room. Hearing her footsteps, Asami's head peeked over the top of the couch to observe her entrance with a bemused smile, the shadows cast by the fireplace playing with the silly grin on her face magically.

The two were already dressed for bed, with Asami wearing a short, pink, nightie beneath her evening robe, and Korra dressed in drawstring pajama-pants and a spagetti-strap nightshirt. The sleepover had been entirely Asami's idea, citing Korra's need to get away from the Island every once in a while, and of course, the Avatar was all too happy to oblige. She'd been needing a break from the norm as of late.

Plus, she really just wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend.

"About time you got here," the Future Industries heiress teased playfully as Korra rounded the side of the couch and plopped down beside her, setting her mug and bag of marshmallows on the cocktail table in front of them as she tried to shoot her girlfriend an annoyed look. Sadly, she just couldn't stay mad at a face so lovely, and that particular expression failed altogether, resulting in a half-hearted pout that just made Asami chuckle in amusement.

"Hey, you try making the perfect batch of fire flakes sometime, _Miss Sato_." Korra gestured at the still snapping and crackling pan in her outstretched hand as Asami draped the blanket beside her over the two of them and snuggled in close beside her. A quick peck on her nose from the heiress quickly silenced her complaining however, causing her to blush profusely.

"Maybe I will next time," Asami grinned as she picked up her mug and dropped a couple of marshmallows in to the eagerly awaiting cocoa before taking a sip, the little white puffs bobbing about like buoys in a chocolate sea.

Korra scowled in mock irritation as she set the bag down on the table and ripped open the foil, the last kernel having finally been popped. "You're lucky you're so irresistibly cute, you know that?" she quipped, pouring their snack into the waiting bowl she'd set on her lap before wrapping an arm around Asami's shoulders possessively.

"Uh-huh," the older girl shot back smarmily, digging out a handful of fire flakes and popping a few in her mouth. After a little chuckle, the two girls quickly went silent as the radio that sat beside the fireplace sparked to life, the announcer swiftly rattling off an obligatory commercial before the show started. Huddled together on the couch, warm and cozy by the fire, Korra and Asami waited in rapt anticipation for the drama that would unfold.

"So, you've never really listened to this show, Asami?" Korra tilted her gaze downward to the dark-haired girl who laid her head against her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her inquisitively. Her inquiry was met with a shaking head.

"No, not really," Asami admitted as she looked up to meet her lover's eyes. "I mean, I think I heard at least the opening once when I was a little girl. I remember the guy laughing, I'll tell you that much." A nervous laugh escaped her lips at that, and Korra felt her tense a bit, a shiver running down her spine beneath the blanket. "It scared the crap out of me, actually. But, I was still so small, so it was bound to do that. I steered clear of the radio for a while after that, until I got into pro-bending that is."

Korra smiled reassuringly and gave Asami's shoulder an encouraging squeeze, resting her head atop her own for a moment. In the background, the show was starting, a haunting pipe-organ intoning ominously as a recorded wind howled through the speakers. "Well, you don't need to worry about that now. I'll be right here the whole time."

Hearing that really did make Asami feel better, and she snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around the muscled Avatar's waist. "Thanks, Korra," she smiled, planting an appreciative kiss on her beloved's lips. The same laugh that had frightened her as a child snickered forth from the radio like before, but this time, it held no power over her. She was safe in Korra's arms, what did she have to fear from boogiemen or shadows?

_"Who knows..."_ hissed the radio menacingly as the show began,_ "What evil... Lurks, in the hearts of men?"_

**_"The Spirit knows!"_** the girls answered in perfect unison with the sinister voice of the radio, drowning out the vicious cackle that followed with a raucous chortle of laughter at their own antics. Drawing the blanket over themselves, the girls set about devouring the bowl of fire flakes that sat on Korra's lap as the show continued, the fireplace crackling before them, the sounds of the radio fading into the night.

_"In reality, the Blue Spirit is none other than Kensei Yamato, wealthy young man about town. Years ago, in the far east, Kensei learned a strange and mysterious secret: the hypnotic power to cloud men's minds, so they cannot see him. Kensei's friend and companion, the lovely Reiko Mochizuki, is the only person who knows the true face behind the mysterious voice ..."_

* * *

**AN:** Ah, nothing like a call back to a classic, is there? I thought it'd be fun to play around a bit with the lore of the Avatar universe, and this idea was the outcome. The way I imagine it, since the days of the previous series, the Blue Spirit has become something of a myth in the world of Avatar, and has inspired a number of fictional escapades, centering around the titular hero and his secret battle for justice. The latest is _The Blue Spirit_ radio show in Republic City, something I came up with to pay homage to the classic 1930s radio show, **_"The Shadow."_** I hope you've enjoyed the second installment of these Korrasami drabbles, because there's more to come, I assure you. Please remember to leave a review if you feel so inclined (constructive criticism is welcome, flames are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


	3. Medley

**AN:** _The Legend of Korra_ and the characters therein are the property and ingenious creations of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Publishing rights belong to Nicklodeon. I hold no ownership rights to this title whatsoever, and I never will, sadly, or this pairing would be canon. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of this title simply telling a story.

Okay, legal stuff's out of the way, now on with the story! This chapter was inspired by the ending scene of Episode 7 of the anime, "Kids On The Slope" (or Sakamichi no Apollon in the original Japanese). The music for it is _**(1)** "Kaoru & Sentaro Duo in BUNKASAI Medley."_ Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Medley.**

* * *

"Whoa," Korra breathed softly, awestruck at the room laid out before her. The more she looked at it, the wider the smile on her face grew.

"Yeah, I thought you might say that," Asami smiled knowingly as she let her girlfriend drink in the sight she'd beheld many a time in her life. No matter how many trips she made to this room, it always had a special kind of magic that entranced her with each visit, a wonderful nostalgia that she found hard to place, and just as hard to ignore. She'd wanted to share this with Korra, not knowing how the young Avatar would react, or even if they'd share the same feelings. Thankfully, she'd been right to do so, if the smile was any indicator.

Of all the rooms within the Sato Family Estate, this was by far one of her favorites. Lined with several large windows that bathed the marble floor in the warm afternoon light, cradled by a high-arched ceiling adorned with the images of spirits and animals at play, and filled with instruments of every shape, size, and tone. From woodwind to percussion, from string to key, the music room was a wonderful sight to behold.

Growing up, this wasn't just Asami's place to study music. This was one of her few vices that had absolutely nothing to do with the pampered life of an aristocrat's daughter, next to the self-defense classes and Satomobile testing course out back. This was her escape from the parties, the stuff-shirted guests, the business, the life of luxury she felt so detached from.

And now, she got to share it with the one person in her life she treasured the most.

**_CRASH!_**

The loud, piercing metallic sound shook the heiress from her thoughts, causing her to jump in place and her heart to pick up its pace a bit. It was then that she noticed Korra wasn't by her side anymore, but seated behind the drum-kit in the center of the room, muscular arm outstretched and stick in hand as the ride cymbal it had struck wobbled and shook about. Asami couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin plastered on her girlfriend's face. She looked like a kid in a candy store she was so giddy, and she could tell by the Avatar's body language she was resisting the urge to bounce up and down in childish glee.

"This is so cool!" Korra exclaimed happily, tapping on one of the floor-toms experimentally, before switching over to the snare for a few repetitions. "How long have you had this room here?"

"Ever since the Estate was built, actually," Asami answered with a thoughtful smile as she crossed the room to where her girlfriend was testing out the drums, her attentions wandering about the room wistfully, hands clasped behind her back as the memories kept flooding back. "Mom thought it would be nice for me to learn how to play something, and dad agreed with her, though I think he mainly wanted something to distract me from getting into trouble." She chuckled a bit at the thought, forcing herself to keep thoughts of Hiroshi Sato's less reputable activities out of her mind. This was the one place that man's mistakes would _not_ taint. She would make sure of it.

"So, dad pretty much bought a whole music store in one sitting, all so I could have my pick of what I wanted to play." She stopped for a minute to look about the room at all the instruments, remembering the hours spent fiddling with each to find the right one. And then, her gaze rested on the piano in the center of the room, only a few feet from where Korra was tinkering with the drums absentmindedly, her attention solely on Asami. "And then, Mom and I sat down to play the piano one day, and it all just clicked."

She slid her fingers across the piano keys, causing a fountain of notes to erupt in a light-hearted melody that sang through the air. Without even thinking, Asami sat at the bench and began to play **_(1)_**. The music poured from the ebony and ivory effortlessly, and she felt everything else just fade away. Nothing invaded her mind in that moment except the music, the stillness, the warmth of the sun on her face through the windows, and Korra seated at the drums in front of her. Though her eyes were closed in meditative bliss, Asami could feel Korra's gaze upon her, almost see the amazed look on her face.

"Wow, Asami, that's beautiful." Korra couldn't peel her eyes off of her girlfriend as the older girl's fingers flitted about the keys with practiced skill and grace, filling the air with soft, light notes that carried an uplifting sensation to them. As she began to play a few more notes, Korra's ears perked up, recognizing the tune. A bit different from the original, more jazzy in sound and emotion, but familiar nonetheless. In her head, she began to sing along, her hands inching closer to the drums in front of her, almost as if compelled through some strange magic to play along. In her heart, she knew that was what she wanted. She wanted to join her girlfriend in creating this beautiful melody and- thanks to lessons on cultural etiquette the White Lotus had insisted she learn- she knew she could.

_'Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown-paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things.'_

Asami continued to play, body swaying in time with the song as she hummed it softly to herself. Just as she reached the third portion before the chorus, she heard the soft tapping of wood on metal, her eyes opening to see Korra's hands guiding the drumsticks to the cymbals with practiced ease as she smiled at her girlfriend. She wanted to say something, to ask what she was doing, but for the life of her, she couldn't. She already knew. Asami had brought Korra here to share this treasured place with the person she loved the most in her life, the one she felt the closest to, and- much to her delight- that person understood, and reciprocated.

The heiress guided the tune up on the higher keys in a little hop, a split-second pause in either musician's timing brought back around in perfect synchronous as they continued the song. They were in tune with one another, linked together by some strange force people called "love," and it brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Overjoyed, Asami poured her all into the song, fingers flying as Korra responded in kind. The Avatar's hands darted from drum to cymbal and back again, her foot tapping on the foot pedal to the large bass drum to set the beat for their song. The jazzy tune that resonated forth from the room was unmistakable, loud, proud, happy, excited, and filled to the brim with gaiety and joy.

The song of two people in love, given voice through music.

As they continued playing, Asami changed up the song, a quick up-tick in tone and timing signaling the shift for Korra to respond with expert skill, matching the heiress note for note. Asami was impressed as well as happy. Her girlfriend really knew her stuff, not to mention jazz. Not many people outside the city had heard Benkei Izumi's _"Someday My Prince Will Come,"_ and could replicate it on the fly like the Avatar was doing.

The pace and tempo grew faster, smoother, happier, lighter, with each stroke of the keys and each strike of the cymbals and drums. Korra rolled and beat out of the drum-skin and sent the cymbols crashing like a true jazz musician, a genuine grin stretching from ear to ear as she cast a glance at her girlfriend. Asami moved in time with the music as before, only instead of simply swaying, she was bopping and bouncing, her hair mirroring her movements like the fronds of a willow in the breeze. Both girls' eyes danced wildly, windows to the singing souls within as the music oozed from every pour like the sweat dripping from their brows as they put their heart into every note.

Nothing else mattered but each other.

As Korra pounded out a drumroll in quick succession, the two paused for barely a millisecond as Asami changed the song once more, adding a new tune to their medley. Korra's smile only deepened as she recognized the tune: the opening to Azai Boten and the Jazz Messenger's _"Moanin'."_ One of her favorites, one she knew by heart. She replied to Asami's sly piano invitation with a resounding crash of her cymbals, and again when the keys beneath her girlfriend's fingers seemed to ask for her sound a second time, and once more five more times.

Asami belted out note after note from the keys, as though they were more a voice to her emotions than her own in the moment. She giggled in girlish delight at the sight of Korra literally hopping in place with each beat of the drums overlaid with her piano's own feverish song, feeling the Avatar's enthusiasm begin to infect her as she let go of her inhibitions even further, becoming more fast and loose with her performance.

The tone shifted to slight and soft for a second, with neither musician missing the other's cues as they laid out what remained of the song. Asami's fingers stroked the lighter keys deftly, mirrored by the rapt clacking of Korra's drumsticks. The heiress then moved to bring it on home as she shifted to the middle of the piano, striking a few short notes before laying into a drawn out pounding of the keys that followed in time with the beats Korra laid down on the drums. Asami was on her feet now, hunched over the piano as she laid down her notes with a rekindled passion, her hair tumbling around her face in an unkempt flow, but she didn't care.

A seconds pause, then the piano and drum came to life once more, the medley now drawing to the close. With one swift sweep of her arms, Asami dragged the backs of her fingers across the full of the piano keys, creating an ivory wave that ended with a sharp punctuation as she stuck one last high note.

The music ended, both musicians lifted their gaze to one another.

Korra, seated lower than the heiress, was drenched in sweat, her breathing heavy as she smiled up at the woman of her dreams, arms resting on the floor-toms as her chest heaved up and down from the musical workout she'd just endured. Her fingers trembled, clenched tightly around the drumsticks, almost to the point where it looked as though they could break. Asami, standing behind the piano breathed out a chuckle at the fun they'd just had, Korra echoing her sentiment, though going no further in demonstrating it, fatigue oozing into every muscle. The older girl's brow was beaded with sweat, and her hair fell around her like a madwoman. However, her eyes were like that of her girlfriend, alight with renewed passion and vigor.

"Whew," breathed Korra in exhaustion, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. "That... Was awesome."

"Yeah," agreed Asami as she panted, a hand running through her hair to return the errant locks of ebony to some semblance of dignity before wiping her forehead off with her forearm. That was quite the jam session. "What do you say we get cleaned up, and then go grab some lunch?" The fire in their hearts igniting a similar blaze within either girl's loins, Korra didn't miss the hidden message in her girlfriend's suggestion of "cleaning up," nor the "come hither" gleam in her eyes as she said it. If she hadn't said it, the Avatar might have regardless.

"Milady," Korra said jokingly as she rose to her shaky feet, offering her arm to her girlfriend chivalrously with a knowing smirk on her face as she continued to pant heavily. "That, sounds like a great idea."

Snickering at her beloved's antics, Asami took her offered arm and leaned on her sweaty girlfriend's shoulder as they marched out of the room. "Then lead the way, girl."

"My pleasure, Miss Sato."

And with that, the two left the music room behind for the moment. The music may have ended for now, but the song never would.

It reverberated within them forever, played by their very heartstrings.

The music of the soul. Of love.

* * *

**AN:** "Jazz is music made by and for people who have chosen to feel good regardless of conditions."- Johnny Griffin. I decided to insert some of my favorite jazz musicians into the world of LoK, only under different names, since it's their world and I wanted it to feel more natural in that sense. Benkei Izumi is this world's incarnation of jazz pianist Bill Evans, and Azai Boten is the alias for LoK's version of Art Blakey of Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers. Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed the third installment of these Korrasami drabbles, because there's more to come, I assure you. Please remember to leave a review if you feel so inclined (constructive criticism is welcome, flames are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


	4. Blue Skies

**AN:** _The Legend of Korra_ and the characters therein are the property and ingenious creations of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Publishing rights belong to Nicklodeon. I hold no ownership rights to this title whatsoever, and I never will, sadly, or this pairing would be canon. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of this title simply telling a story.

Okay, the legal stuff's out of the way, let's get on with the show then, shall we? This particular drabble was inspired by something simple, yet so very profound: a sunny day. When you've had nothing but rain and cold winds for weeks on end, a warm spring day with nary a cloud in sight is a beautiful thing. And, when you have the song that added further inspiration playing on your iPod while you drink it all in, it makes it even better. The specific song that helped with the inspiration for this story is _"The Light Before We Land"_ by the Delgados, the opening theme for the anime _**Gunslinger Girl**_. For some reason, whenever I hear it now, this chapter always come to mind, and I smile a little.

Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Blue Skies.**

Asami sighed contentedly as she rested her head against the tree she found herself seated beneath, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as the gentle breeze that came and went at its own leisure blew it into her field of vision. She couldn't help but chuckle at that, for reasons unknown even to her. How quaint, the Heiress thought bemusedly, that such a naturally whimsical thing could invoke such a reaction.

It was a pleasant spring afternoon in Republic City, and not just the kind that looks pretty with the occasional cloud to list aimlessly overhead. The kind that set the mind and body alight in a peculiar longing for the outdoors, drawing people of all walks of life to find their way out into the streets and the parks and the cafe's, looking for some excuse to enjoy the beautiful weather forecast that day.

All throughout the city, the various greenery that dotted window-sills and floral stands was in full bloom. Flowers of all shapes and species eagerly opened their petals to soak up the generous sun's life-giving rays like multi-hued sponges; butterflies flitted through the air in a playful dance of color; and here in Republic City Park, it was all on display in a spectacular scene that oozed with a sort of romance all its own. And inspired a romance or two as well.

Kites soared high overhead, pushed along in the breeze as their young puppeteers laughed and shrieked in gleeful amusement. Every now and again, a couple on a romantic, mid-day rendezvous would pass by the tree on the footpath, arm in arm as the dapper gentleman conversed with his sweetheart, a coquettish giggle rising demurely from the girl at his boyish attempts to make conversation as she indulged him. In the distance, a family and their pet kitten could be seen picnicking in the grass, smirking as the cat batted at the air in a futile effort to ground a passing insect drifting lazily along it's merry way to nowhere in particular. Somewhere, just out of sight, Asami could almost swear she heard the melodic tone of a flutist at practice, his music carried to hear ear on the wind that drifted through the trees.

Smiling to herself at the fanciful display of merriment about her, Asami returned her attentions to the book she'd been perusing, her free hand drifting down to run her fingers through Korra's silky smooth hair absentmindedly, the Avatar resting her head on the older girl's lap as she lounged in the warm, tender embrace of the sunlight. A blissful sigh crossed the girl's lips in her slumber, the corners of her mouth turning up to form a gladdened smile as she shifted her head slightly, allowing Asami's fingers to work their strange, soothing magic.

The heiress was all too happy to oblige, stroking her girlfriend's head lovingly as the two reclined in the soft afternoon light.

Somewhere overhead, a pair of lovebirds twitted a cheery tune as they weaved through the air. A ballet of green, red, and blue that spun about the cerulean, cloudless blanket of sky above them.

Asami broke her gaze from the line she had been reading at a stirring in her lap, glancing down between her book and chest at a waking Korra, smiling weakly in a half-asleep sort of manner the heiress found surprisingly cute. Blinking a few times in the bring afternoon sunlight streaming down in an ad hoc pattern through the leaves, Korra's loving grin widened goofily when Asami's face came into focus, the rest of the world an amorphous blur of color and sound as far as she was concerned. By comparison, she outshone the radiance of spring that surrounded them, hands down.

"Mmmm, Hey Pretty-Lady," Korra managed to mumble out in a tired, yet affectionate manner as she grinned up at her beloved happily, arms folded neatly over her toned stomach, feeling the grass tickle her exposed skin as the wind blew through the park.

"Hey yourself, Sleepy-head," Asami replied with an amused chuckle, moving the book out of the way slightly as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Korra's forehead. Her girlfriend's smile only deepened at that small gesture of affection, her insides churning about like a whole flock of butterflies were flying around in there.

"Nice day, huh?" queried the Avatar after propping herself up to a seated position next to her girlfriend, scooting in close to rest her head on the older girl's shoulder lovingly.

Asami looked down at the Avatar, who gazed up at her with those big, beautiful blue eyes as they danced dazzlingly in the light, warm fuzzies filling her up inside. Nodding in agreement, she set her book down on the grass- her thumb wedged between the pages for the moment to save her place- and rested her head atop Korra's, snaking an arm around her waist possessively as she pulled her in close, taking in the scene before them: a world alive and full of wonder that shone brilliantly in the new light of spring.

And here they were, seated beneath a shady oak tree in the park, sunlight warming them in the soft wind, perfectly at home in each other's arms, love bursting at the seams as they watched it all go by. After all they had been through, now, they could enjoy moments like these without having to worry about the next crisis, or whatever crazy escapade awaited them up ahead. If only for these fleeting, ephemeral, wonderful moments, they could sit there, enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms...

With nothing but blue skies overhead.

"Yeah," Asami agreed whole-heartedly, before meeting her girlfriend's lips with her own for a deep, amorous kiss. "It sure is."

* * *

**AN:** (Singing) _"And when I feel, like I can feel once again, let me stay awhile... Soak it in a while. If we can hold on, we can face what is wrong... Buy a little time, for this head of mine... Haven for us." _(Sigh) You know, I can't help it. I'm just crazy about these two. As much as I ship Borra, I'd have to say that Korrasami is one of my absolute favorite ships from this show. Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed the fluffy fourth installment of these Korrasami drabbles, because there's more to come, I assure you. Please remember to leave a review if you feel so inclined (constructive criticism is welcome, flames are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


End file.
